


Lucky

by ThatVermilionFlyCatcher



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Mansfield Park - Jane Austen, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Canon compliant with cotbp only, Crossover, F/M, I just want James to have his happy ending, I'm going to regret this, I'm trying my best to be historically accurate within the limits of fantasy, Other characters may be added as the story unfolds, Wish Fulfillment, just pretend that the events from cotbp and Mansfield Park are two years apart, okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher/pseuds/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher
Summary: Some say that James Norrington's tragedy was being an Austen man in a Disney fantasy movie. And it is a truth universally acknowledged that any Austen man needs an Austen heroine to get his happily ever after. What if the events of Curse of the Black Pearl happened some years later? What if the events of Mansfield Park happened several years earlier? What if the paths of a certain commodore and the Prices were to cross?





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Just the prologue for now. Posting to make myself write everything else. I'm open to suggestions (though I have the general storyline drafted in my head).
> 
> I seriously doubt that the writing style of the story will match that of the next chapters.

Last time we saw commodore James Norrington, he was giving Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl a day of head start, partly to give Elizabeth one last gift, partly to give himself a few hours to put his head back into place. Not that he was not aware that the lady’s affection towards him did not equal his towards her, neither in kind nor in intensity, but he hoped time would help his cause, and patience and hard work would bring about a happy outcome. After all, those traits were the ones that had earned him every fulfilled wish of his heart before.

A man of war, however, should not and could not waste time nursing a broken heart; that is why the _HMS Dauntless_ set out after the pirate vessel the next day, and had chased it through the seas for one year, six months and seven days, after which they engaged in battle in front of the Cape. The crew fought bravely, the commodore proved how justly he had received his commission, and the Dauntless honoured her name.

However, victory was not to be theirs that day, and so the ship was sunk by enemy fire, carrying in her bosom the bodies of those who had fallen in the battle. The remainder of the crew was able to make its way to the shore and find, within a couple of days walk, a town of _boers_. The Dutch colonizers received the brave men with kind hospitality, and as soon as the Union Jack was spotted at the distance, all the necessary arrangements were made for a safe return to the fatherland.

However, the commodore was not part of this happy lot. Having been the last one to abandon the ship, and with a wounded leg, a current took him, despite his earnest efforts, on the opposite direction of the one his crew had taken, leaving him on the shore several miles away from their landing point. There he was found, feverish and delirious, by a family settled in the wilderness, who took care of him to the best of their abilities.

***

Back in England, fortune did not shine brightly over the Bertrams either. A year or so after the wedding of Edmund and Fanny, Tom announced his engagement to a certain Miss Hawkins, a most unfortunate match in everyone's consideration, except for the lady herself.

One disgrace called another, and soon after the wedding a violent fever took over Sir Thomas, who died shortly afterwards. Lady Bertram too was affected by the mysterious illness, which she barely survived, and that weakened her a great deal; so much so that three years later, by the same time James Norrington fought for his life in a remote point of the coast of South Africa, Lady Bertram was seeing hers drift away from her chaise longue. So she left this world, surrounded by her children and the unfaltering dedication of her dear Susan.

The girl greatly suffered the departure of her benefactress; and the idea that the new lady Bertram was to take her place as mistress of Mansfield Park filled her with the most intense displeasure her passionate heart could hold. Being as disliked by the new mistress as she disliked her, and everyone being painstakingly aware of the fact, a provision was made by the new sir Thomas, so that she could live with her sister and brother in law at Thornton Lacey, without being grievous to the economy of the parsonage. Thus she parted with the house that had brought her and her sister so much happiness and delight, firmly pushing any feelings of despair to the back of her mind, and spreading in front of her the perspective of a future filled with the promise of things to come.

***

These are the less than optimal circumstances in which we find the hero and the heroine at the beginning of our story. In which ways such happenings affected them and by which means their paths were joined is the subject of the following chapters.


End file.
